The missing angel blade
by Mishasgirly
Summary: The angel blade is missing and Dean needs Castiel's help.
1. Chapter 1

**Includes Gay and incestuous relationships don't read if you don't like.**

"Castiel get your feathery arse down here."

""I don't understand Dean, Feathers do not grow on my behind."

"God cas." Cried sam slamming the door to the bathroom as he walked out.

"I'm not God sam."

"Yeah I – you know what? Don't worry." said Sam turning around and beginning to look through his bag for a shirt. Cas snapped his fingers, getting thrown strange looks from both Sam and Dean.

"What did you need me for Dean?" Asked Castiel not looking away from Sam's naked back.

"Uh." Dean to had turned to Sam aswell. "I,um, God Sam would you put a shirt on?" Dean shifted uncomfortably, a tingling sensation in his groin.

"I would, if I could find one." Sam turned away from his bag "Cas asked you a question."

"Oh right, yeah." Dean was still staring openly at Sam. "The angel blade, it's gone. I can't find it any where." Cas didn't even turn to look at Dean.  
"I don't see why you needed me for that Dean."

"Because your the last person to use it, When you ganked that demon outside the church in missouri less then three hours ago." Now Castiel did turn to Dean.

"I took it Dean."  
"Why?"

"So you couldn't kill me when I did this." Without hesitation the angel took three long strides across the room and gripped Sam by his shoulders.

"Cas what are you- mumph." Castiel slammed his lips onto Sams, pulling him close and slipping his hands into his hair. After a couple of moments he felt hands pulling on his back pulling back he felt Dean shove him out of the way. "Dean what- Mumph." Dean repeated Cas' actions and kissed Sam with a burning passion. Castiel went to Dean's neck kissing, licking and bitting the whole way down it's lengh. This would be a night none of them would forget.

 **So do you guys want a second part to this? I could do a smut but i've never done one before so if I did would you help me improve it for my next fic?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter Please follow me mishasgirly on instagram. It would mean a lot.**

 **I do not own the characters in this story.**

Dean winchester was the first to wake. He looked over at his two lovers, and yes after the hours of passionate love making last night they were his lovers. Castiel was spooning sam against him with a content smile on his face. As if sensing himself being watched Cas opened his eyes and untangled himself from Sam's body. Sam made a noise in the back of his throat but did not wake. Cas leaned into Dean and pressed a quick kiss against his lips, barley concealing a smile. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's naked torso and pulled him close. They lay entangled together listening to Sam's deep breathing. "Cas?" Dean whispered glancing over Cas' shoulder at Sam hoping he hadn't woken him. "Hmm?" Cas made a noise in his throat.  
"Cas, I thought angels didn't sleep?"

"We don't have to sleep Dean but we can, I find it quite pleasurable actually."

"I know what else you find pleasurable." Dean smirked his hand trailing down Castiel's stomach.

Sam sighed and rolled over his eyes flickering open. Dean was the first to notice Sam's now conscious state. "Morning Sammy." Sam smiled sleepily. Dean moved his hand from Cas' back and stroked Sam's face. "Mmmm. Morning Dean."

Cas feeling left out leaned forward and claimed Sam's mouth. Dean began kissing along Cas' neck. Sam pulled back. "Breakfast." He explained climbing out of bed. "Screw breakfast Sam, lets stay in bed." Sam laughed getting back on the bed, Dean climbed over Cas and kissed Sam with a passion he had never shown anyone before.

A few hours later Cas, Dean and Sam sat curled up on the sofa watching some horror film on tv, Paranormal activity or something.

"This is so in accurate." Complained Sam who was curled up next to Cas with Dean on his other side. "I told you we couldn't watch a film with the sceptic over here." Dean complained looking over at Cas. Cas smiled and kissed Sam's hair. "Yeah but he's cute."

"Love you Cas." mumered Sam his attention back on the TV

"Love you to Sam."

"Love you De."

"Love you to Sammy."

 **So this is a bit crappy but I had to give it ago. Maybe drop a review and I will try and improve it using your suggestions**


End file.
